1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load transport devices and more particularly pertains to a new load transport device for transporting heavy objects across a sand covered surface such as a beach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of load transport devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,208 describes a device that includes a housing mounted on a pair of runners and having collapsible wheels mounted thereto for transporting goods over a variety of terrains. Another type of load transport device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,909 having a bed portion with axles thereon to which wheels are attached. The cart may be used for transporting loads over a ground surface that is fairly stable.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is well suited for pulling heavy items, such as coolers, over sand covered ground such as on a beach. The device should also include a way to transport the cooler over hard surfaces, such as concrete and asphalt, without damaging the device as it is moved over the hard surface. Such a device could also be used for holding other items that might be used on a beach and will make it easier for a person to travel across the sand.